encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hangarin
|english_title: = Desire |date_aired: = March 31, 2017 |hashtag_of_the_day: = EncantadiaHangarin |RPrev = Pagpapasya |RNext = Bathala |image1 = File:EP185Screenshot.jpg }} Hangarin (English: Desire) is the 185th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #EncantadiaHangarin. Plot Summary In Etheria Back in the throne room, the soldiers of Etheria were attacking Hara Pirena, but they were immediately defeated with the Hara using her Brilyante ng Apoy to burn them all. Afterwards, she once again called out Hara Avria, calling her a coward. Pirena then accused the Hara of being the one who commanded her Mashnas to raid Cassiopea's Island and killing her daughter and niece. She dared Avria to face her and take her life as well, just how they got her daughter's life. As she looked around, Pirena sensed Avria coming in front of her and they both stabbed each other. The two staggered as they gave points to each of them. Pirena then said that their fight is now fair, while the Hara of Etheria, in turn, said that she is like her father Hagorn. She inherited how her father easily sense the enemy. Pirena however, rebuked her statement, saying that there would be no sense in talking about him. Avria asked why, especially that they both knew that Hagorn did not die and was still alive, for Pirena, along with her other siblings that they hid him on a secret prison. The Hara of Hathoria then remembered the events that happened with his father: :Pirena's Flashback: :As Hagorn wanted to make an agreement with her daughter Pirena, the Sang'gre ultimately stabbed him in the abdomen. As the Rama of Hathoria fell to the ground, Muros commanded his soldiers to take him away while it was unconscious. Avria then told Pirena if she and her other sisters thought that they could hide it from everyone, especially her. The Hara responded that her father is already paying for all of his sins inside the secret prison. And for a long time, he is there to make him realize about the things he had done, for all of them hopes that one day, Hagorn will realize his wrongdoings and repent for it. Avria then asked her if he would feel truly regretful, or it only flame his anger even more. Pirena responded thereafter that her father may be evil, but Avria was more, for she could also hurt and even slaughter innocent children. The Hara then reiterated her statement earlier, that only one of them will survive, and Avria is not going to be that one. As Pirena was about to attack her enemy, the Hara of Etheria used her own power to bring down the Diwata on her knees. As Pirena lay there, almost unconscious, Avria told her that she was easy to defeat. When she was about to finish her, Pirena managed to wield her sword against her, asking if she thought that she got the best of her already. Pirena then eventually pierced Avria's shoulder and as she got up, the Hara proceeded to stab her, but the Hara of Etheria's power was too much, causing Pirena to be controlled by her. Avria then said that she will do nothing to hurt her and she will follow her incantation immediately. The Hara then rebuked Pirena, saying that what more could she do, fot she is now under her spell. :Avria's Spell: ::Inuutos ko, na gamitin mo sa sarili mo ang iyong sandata laban sa iyong sarili! Paslangin mo ang iyong sarili, Pirena! Ngayon din! (I am commanding you to use your own weapon against yourself! Kill yourself Pirena! Right now!) The moment Avria finished her spell against Pirena, its power then made Pirena to put her sword in between her neck, about to forcibly kill herself. As the Hara of Etheria laughed in amusement, Sang'gre Alena and Hitano arrived in time and stopped Avria by lacerating her back with her weapon. Pirena was soon let go of the spell and Avria immediately fell into the ground. More soldiers arrived and the Diwatas tried to fend them off with their weapons. As the Hara was about to kill Avria, who was still weak and on the floor, the Etherian used her power against Pirena, to finally finish her. This was seen by Alena, and she then approached Avria, about to use her Brilyante against the Hara, but she soon escaped and vanished from their presence. Hitano then defeated all the soldiers and helped the Sang'gre, who was tending to her wounded 'Apwe'. Alena then told her sister to leave, which she did while the two were defending her against the incoming Etherians. Hitano and Alena were about to leave, but they were apprehended by the Bathalumang Ether, who is in her warrior form. When Alena tried to defend herself, the Bathaluman told her that they should not have the guts to come there. On the other hand, Hitano was about to blindside Ether, but he was thwarted and taken down. Alena approached him quickly and the two immediately vanished to escape. The Bathaluman afterwards stood in the throne room in anger as she slithered. In the forest near Etheria, Pirena re-appeared, gravely wounded. She was then followed by the Sang'gre and the Hadezar, who tended to her quickly. Alena realized that her sister was hurt badly that her Ivictus cannot work anymore. She then offered the Hara to accompany her for her journey back to Lireo, but Pirena instead mentioned of Avria, who was gravely wounded by her as well, and that it is only a matter of time until they defeat her. She then told the two to find her, but her injuries around her body was a lot that she almost collapsed into the ground. Hitano then advised her that she needs to be healed before it is too late. The three then returned in Lireo. On the other side of the forest, Avria re-appeared, and stood next to a rock, saying to herself that she cannot die yet, especially now that she finally own the Diwatas' Brilyantes. Moments later, the Bathalumang Ether appeared before her. Suspicious and thinking that it was Pirena again, she put her sword in front of her, asking if she was the real Ether or just the Hara of Hathoria disguising as the Bathaluman. Ether then asked if she do not recognize her real godess. Avria then warned her to not come any closer until she can prove that she is real. The Bathaluman then finally reverted to her snake form as a proof for the Hara, which she asked if Pirena could copy her appearance. Relieved, Avria informed her about what happened between her and the Diwatas then asked the Bathaluman's help to heal her wounds. Ether then suggested to use the Brilyante ng Lupa to take care of herself. When she commanded the Brilyante to show its real power, it immediately healed her wounds. Avria was amazed on what happened to her, while the Bathaluman advised her to take good care of the Brilyantes, for it will help her to defeat the Diwatas. After a moment, Avria uttered a spell and from her hands, a black cloud appeared. The Bathaluman asked her if she had made a new 'alagad' (disciple). The Hara concured, saying that the cloud will free the most hated enemy of the Diwatas, so that not only her is their problem. She then commanded the alagad to go and find where Hargorn is being held, and do whatever it takes to release him. Back in the throne room, Andora and Asval have encountered LilaSari, with Asval saying that they have an offering for her. She asked what it was, but Andora replied that she will find out soon enough. Moments after, the Bathalumang Ether appeared before the three, asking where the other Mashna, Amarro was. Andora and Asval looked at LilaSari, while the Bathaluman declared that the Mashna have already deserted them. Despite anyone of them being gone, it will not be a big loss, for they already have the hold on the three Brilyantes. As Andora proclaimed their triumph, Ether stated to not be sure yet, for their enemies are still alive. However, they need not to worry, because the Diwatas will not only fight them, but as of those moment, the 'alagad' that Avria sent have finally found and freed their greatest enemy. Asval asked who it was, and the Bathaluman responded that he will find out later on, after his return. In the Forest Meanwhile, Luna was still running through the forest when the Etherian soldiers finally caught up with her. She was then about to be apprehended, but Rama Ybrahim, along with his Mashnas Mayca and Kaizan and his soldiers, who were nearby, helped the Diwata fight the Etherians. The Rama then approached her and asked what she was doing there. He told Luna to get out of there as more soldiers arrived. The Sapiryans were then engaged to a fight, with Wantuk joining them and defeating some of the Etherians. However, it looked like more of them are coming from the horizon as Mayca pointed to the Rama. Wantuk thought it is finally their end, but Ybrahim then told his companions to take the wounded and leave him there to fight. The Sapiryan thought of it to be foolish, and he also asked if he wanted to mimic what the Rama's beloved Amihan did, which is to fight and die. The Rama then told him to not care about it anymore, do what he ordered him. Mayca then asked Kaizan to lead the others to safety. As Ybrahim, Mayca and the other soldiers were the ones left, they soon went into battle against the huge wave of Etherians. They were managed to defeat some of the soldiers but they were too outnumbered. The Rama then fell on his knees and more Etherians attacked him, where he was cornered and held up, ready to kill him. Ybrahim then removed his helmet and told the soldiers to kill him already, since there was nothing left in his life anymore. As the Etherians were about to strike on him, Amarro arrived and quickly killed them all. He then asked the Rama of Sapiro to get up for the fight is not yet over. The two then attacked and defeated the Etherians that came their way. Amarro then helped Ybrahim to get up, and told him that it is now safe. The Rama however, asked him if he was the one with the other Mashnas who attacked Cassiopea's Islang where his daughter and her other companions have died. As the Mashna said yes, Ybrahim declared that he does not owe Amarro anything, for he was one of the Etherians he was looking for. He then eventually attacked him, but was immediately beaten because of fatigue from fighting soldiers. Afterwards, Amarro made him known that despite he was part of the Etherians, he did not touched nor killed anyone, especially her daughter. Ybrahim then questioned the Mashna who did it, and he replied that it was not him, so he must not ask him who. After Amarro left, Mayca and the Sapiryan soldiers arrived to tend on their fallen Rama. The Mashna saw the Etherian, and wondered why did he helped Ybrahim against the Etherians. As Luna ran away, she then met Asval and Andora along with all of their soldiers. The two then wondered why is she still alive, with Luna wanted to leave but she was cornered. She was put on her knees while Asval was berating her, saying that he already have the chance to escape, and she should have gone far away from them, for only death will come unto her. He then asked if she already prayed to the Bathalang Emre, and Luna replied that she prayed for them to have a great, miserable death than what her companions had experienced. Asval had enough and was about to strike her, but an Etherian soldier stopped the Mashna, for they have been looking for her for long. The soldier asked if they could give it to them, because she has a grave sin against their Mashna LilaSari. Andora then said that the Mashna also has some explaining to do on why the young Diwata was still alive. The soldiers then took Luna and Asval told her to be thankful, for her life has been extended for a little more time. The soldiers then took her away as the two Mashnas looked at each other. Near the palace of Etheria, Ybrahim and the Sapiryans have set up a camp, watching every move of their enemy. As the Rama looked at his telescope, he discovered that the army of Etheria is huge, and speculated that it was formed using magic. Ybrahim marveled about Avria's power, and Mayca added that she would be more powerful especially now that she had the three Brilyantes. Ybrahim however, still never wanted back down and they still need to fight them. His Mashna then said that it would be suicide if they continue it, but Ybrahim insisted, asking when have they feared death, for he was left with nothing. He then declared that whatever happens to him, he will be ready, even if it is death itself. The two shared a toast and drank their wine. In Lireo Alena and Hitano finally arrived in the Palace, and they put Pirena on her bed as it was resting from her wounds. Soon after, Hara Danaya arrived and asked about what happened, and the Sang'gre replied that the fallen Hara has some injuries. The Hara of the Diwatas then asked if Avria has something to do with this and Alena concurred. She then said that she cannot heal her now for she does not have her Brilyante. The Sang'gre knew about it, so she then called the Babaylans to tend on Pirena's wounds. As they arrived with Mashna Muros, Alena asked them to do all they can to cure the Hara. The two Babaylans approached Pirena and treated her. Afterwards, Danaya inquired about Avria's whereabouts, and the Hadezar answered that she has escaped, and he was sure that she will live because of the stolen Brilyantes. Muros then commented that Avria will take her revenge against them, and the Hara agreed with her, but there is another thing that is troubling her. She then asked Alena why is it that Pirena was the only one who returned with them, and not also with Luna. The Sang'gre told her that she was not with them when they found Pirena. However, Hitano decided that he will look for the young Diwata. Danaya was about to stopped him, but the Hadezar refused, promising to the Hara that he do everything to find and save the daughter of LilaSari. After a moment, the Babaylans have finally finished treating the Hara of Hathoria. Alena then stated that they have nothing to worry about their sister anymore, for she is now safe. Danaya then asked her 'Apwe' to come with her, for she will show the Sang'gre something. The two vanished as Pirena was sleeping, and they re-appeared to a chamber where the bodies of Wahid, Gilas, Lira, and Mira were laid along with the Retres that were flying above them. The Sang'gre was surprised on what she had seen, and asked what why are they still there. Danaya informed her that their Ivtres cannot get inside Devas, and according to the Retres, there is trouble across the land. The Sang'gre asked what it was and if the Retres have told her. :In the Secret Prison :Inside the prison of Lireo, the former Rama of Hathoria, Hagorn was seen bounded in chains and metal balls, as he was heavily guarded by the soldiers of Lireo. Outside his prison chambers, the 'alagad' Avria had sent has arrived. The soldiers wondered what it was, and they were immediately attacked by it, killing them. The alagad passed through the gates of the chambers and approached Hagorn. The Rama Duri-e sensed its presence and asked what being it is and what does it want from him. As he stood up, the 'Alagad' took the Rama Duri-e's bindings and released him from it. Hagorn, looked around, and laughed in pleasure for he could finally escape the prison, where the Diwatas, including her traitor daughter, Pirena, have put him in. Major Events *It was revealed that Hagorn was not killed by Pirena but was sent to a Secret Prison in Lireo. Gallery for the Teasers KeepersBlood.jpg|''Whose Blood is Going to Be Shed Next?'' Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 37